LearJet Reflections
by b-mystique
Summary: A brief one-shot written from Derek Morgan's point of view. He reflects on what the team means to him.


I gently shut the door behind me and prepare to make my way to my seat. I can't help but feel a little relieved that we've finally wrapped up this case and we all get to go home. Home. I never imagined that I would ever consider a small workspace with a handful of people I work with a home, or the people there my family. Family. That is the best way I could ever describe it. When I think of all the things that this job entails...the travesties, the heartache, the mental and emotional exhaustion, a person can only get through all of that and come out okay with some support, some love, a family. That is what I consider these people, and since I don't get the opportunity to see my real family as much as I would like to, something that will eat away at me for many days to come, I've come to consider these people my family, my support, in the good times and the bad times. I don't always agree with them, I don't always like them, but I love them and respect them, Each and every one of them.

I pause over Prentiss and I can't help but shake my head, as she lies there, slumped over and snoring louder then a Mac truck. Carefully prying the novel from her hands, I set it aside and pull the nearest blanket over her. She is quite the character, I must admit. I have come to enjoy her company though, she's like having a sister here, and dare I even say...a twin. She has been a great support system for me in the few years that she has been with us. I never anticipated that, and every day we become a little bit closer.

Across from Prentiss, softly snoring lays JJ. I can honestly say that she is one tough cookie, one of the reasons why I feel the need to be so hard on her. She and I have our differences but in ways she reminds me of my youngest sister. A fact I will never reveal to her. She has a lot of heart, and a lot of drive, I only wish she had more confidence in herself and her abilities. She's a work in progress but I think we're getting there, as long as I continue to push a few buttons and rile her up a bit. I ease the coffee mug out of her hand and place it on the table next to her picture of baby Henry.

I continue down the narrow corridor sluggishly. It really has been a long day. I glance over at Hotchner and I can't help but sigh, a Family indeed. He is the epitome of family right now. He isn't just my boss, he's a mentor, he's like the older brother I never had. The brother that I wished I could have had and leaned on when times were tough. Now differences, he and I have butted heads more times then I can count, but that is what makes him truly family. Hotch will always tell me what he is thinking, he will always check me when he feels the need to and I definitely do the same to him. We have a mutual respect for one another, an unusual bond that even the others have trouble figuring out. I reach over and turn off the light and carefully slide his case files into his briefcase.

I look up at Rossi. His sudden movement startled me, but apparently he was just shifting in his sleep. The latest addition to the family we've come to develop here over the years. I would never dare tell him that he has made a pretty huge impact on the team and possibly on me. I gave him a rough time in the beginning. I tend to give men that age a rough time. I stop myself from thinking of the reasons behind that. It has been a good day and I don't want to spoil it by thinking of Buford. Rossi, he's very mentor like, not quite paternal, but something else, something like a distant uncle. Yeah that's it. He comes in and he tells you what he really is thinking. No filter. While it drives me insane that he feels the need to be on my case all the time I can't help but appreciate, admire, and respect his candidness.

.

I reach my seat, but before I sit down I'm distracted by the kid. How he manages to sleep in the strangest positions is beyond me. Rolling my eyes, I carefully remove the chess set from his lap and gently pull the covers over him. Reid has been very dear to me. I know on the surface we seem like an unlikely pair, but I'm drawn to him. In him I see little remnants of myself. I know he doesn't need it, but I feel the need to be there for him. To protect him and guide him and give him all the advice that I could ever give, because he needs that...because some time ago he was left to fend for himself and no one was there to guide him through it all, because I can't stand the thought of one more male figure in his life letting him down. Reid has been the little brother that I've always wanted, the little version of me that no one was able to save. He looks up to me, and he relies on me, and I just enjoy being one of the few people in his life to offer him some sort of normalcy. The truth is, I admire him more then he will ever know. He is one of the strongest men I know, and the inconceivable part is, he doesn't even realize that yet. He's another work in progress. I smirk and tousle his unruly hair.

Sighing, I plop down into my seat. Wafts of perfume float my way as she rolls over and lays her head on my shoulder. Oh, and of course baby girl.

"mmmm Derek you are a wonderful concoction of chocolaty goodness...."

I look down at her, and it takes everything in me not to burst out laughing at her random sleep talking. I gently put my arm around her and draw her in closer. There are no words to describe my relationship with Penelope Garcia. She had a little piece of my heart the very first day I laid eyes upon her. I can't really say what part of this family she is for me. She's more then a little sister. Sure I protect her with every fiber in my being, and any person who even thinks about robbing her of even the smallest amount of her happiness and sunshine, will have me to answer to. In that sense, she has been like my little sister, but it's so much more. She's....she's my saving grace, my great hope, my best friend, my soul mate in the purest sense of the word, and even those words can't describe her. She's the one to leave inspirational messages on my machine every morning, she's the one to make me smile on those gruesome days, and she makes me laugh with her quirkiness and individuality. Yeah. There are no words to describe Penelope Garcia, and there never will be, but she is the glue that keeps this family together. She's simply Garci.

It really has been a great day, one of the better days for this job. The case is closed and the families have closure. The monster has been put away and now the world is a little bit safer. Yes, a good day indeed. I yawn and shut my eyes, slowly drifting into a sound slumber, but not before thinking about how much I love my proverbial family.


End file.
